Secret Messages
by FireLily12
Summary: Lyra is Sirius best friend besides James. She's dating Regulus Black. -- bad summary i no. better inside.


"Yee haw!" yelled Sirius from the top of the coffee table. Lyra groaned and looked at Remus. He shrugged at her and they looked at Peter. He looked back at them in a shrug. Sirius Black's hair was around him covering his face. Many girls looked at him longingly. Lyra rolled her eyes and looked up as a door was heard closing from upstairs. She looked forwards and felt someone's hand over her eyes. She looked up and felt someone kiss her lightly on the lips and then the hands were removed showing James Potter. Her current fake boyfriend. She only agreed because she was bored. As always this relationship between James and her was one of his ploys with Sirius' help of course to get Lily Evans to like him. As Lyra had said she was bored with the everyday pranks pulled by the boys, she's not proud to say she's related to Lucius Malfoy. Technically she's not related to him because she's adopted. His mother's best friend's daughter.

Lily Evans was in the corner of the room and saw James kiss Lyra. Of course she already knew of the plan courtesy of Lyra. She got up and started to them and James nodded to Lyra thinking she was falling for it.

"Ly I'm breaking up with you." he said just as Lily got there.

"Okay fine with me. I've got a few letters coming today so gotta go." she said and got up kissing Lily's cheek and leaving through the portrait hole.

"Okay so Evans..." Started James but Lily just glared.

"Potter, I know you were trying to trick me." she said, turned on her heel and left.

"How did she know?" asked James collapsing in an armchair.

"This has Miss Malfoy written all over it." said Sirius getting up. Remus looked at the now two standing boys.

"Guys if you hurt her," he said and they merely waved him away and exited the common room. When they reached the entrance hall they stopped. James was looking at the corner next to the door. Sirius followed his gaze and was immediately furious.

Lyra did have boyfriends but she never talked about them. She did like them she did truly but she got bored easily and they just liked her for her kissing skills or because she was majorly cute. There had never been a boy her friends hadn't liked. But that record might have just broken, but considering the boy had his hood on they couldn't tell which house, year, age, or who is was, just that Lyra was against a wall and kissing him and not at all innocently. It was just major kissing and finally the two broke apart. She kissed him one last time and walked into the Great Hall. The boy also went but the two boys couldn't tell who it was. They spotted Lyra and sat on either side of her.

"Hello Lyra." said Sirius and Lyra looked away from her conversation with Alice Moore.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked them and she and Alice exchanged raised eyebrows then looked back at the boys.

"Yes, tell us Lyra, do you have a boyfriend?" asked James and Lyra rolled her gold eyes.

"Yes and I won't tell you so just go away." she said and they got up to walk away but heard Alice ask her.

"Was it really Regulus Black?" she asked Lyra

"Duh we've been going out since the two weeks before summer was over." she said and James and Sirius sat down next to her again and she groaned. "Ask Remus for homework, I haven't done mine yet." she said to them.

"Your dating my brother?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah is that so bad?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah! He's a bloody Slytherin, on his way to being a Death Eater, and may I add the countless others?" he said.

"Look Black, I don't care what house anyone is in and I don't care if there to be a death eater!" she said shaking with rage.

"He's my bro-"

"I don't care!" she yelled and someone brought their arms around her. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Remus, crying softly. People were starting to stare and Remus let go of her and someone else now held her.

"Just leave me alone Sirius." she said and Regulus and her turned around and he brought her to the bathroom and waited outside.

She pulled her notebook out of her backpack and ripped a page out. She brought her quill to it and began writing.

DEAR SIRIUS,

I am so soRry. I do likE him. you Are Like another brother to me Little You, james and remus are LIKE my brothers to. REGULUS looks like you AND well YOU never introduced me to your parents to i dunno if you guys Look Like them. i HAVE TO Do somEthing while being At the schooL. being with boys WITHout it being you guys it's just when THose people come Along you donT really...well I don't have to explain it to you

LYRA

Lyra walked out of the bathroom and kissed Regulus the told him she was going to her common room and he left. She entered the common room to find all the Marauders sitting on the chairs. She threw the note at Sirius then ran inside her dorm.

Sirius took the nearly folded note. "The capitalization is wrong."

"Let me see it." said Remus and pulled out his quill. He wrote all the capitals below and read them to the boys. "I really like Regulus and you have to deal with that."

Many months passed until the news of Lyra Jordan and Regulus Black's relationship ended. People thought that the Marauders would start pranking again but they didn't.

"Sirius."

"Lyra please talk to me!" he said and grabbed her wrist pulling her aside.

"Sirius let go. I can't get in trouble!" she said but he wouldn't release her.

"Lyra I miss you."

"You read the message besides he broke up with me."

"So you still like him?"

"Sirius I love him." he paid no attention to these words but took it as a yes.

"Why did he break up with you?"

"He's a Death Eater."


End file.
